A method of sandwiching a continuous elastic member between two sheets of continuous non-woven fabric and bonding the two sheets of continuous non-woven fabric together with an adhesive, thereby producing an around-torso member extending in the girth direction, is well known in the art. If the adhesive is applied up to a pair of side edge portions of the continuous non-woven fabric in the carrying direction, the adhesive may flow (spill) over the continuous non-woven fabric. On the other hand, if no adhesive is applied on the side edge portions of the continuous non-woven fabric, the appearance of the side edge portions deteriorates.